Usuario discusión:Dionysos
Confesión Gracias por señalar que el nombre de la wiki no es todavía derecho. Voy a tener que cambiar de inmediato. Quiero decirles, sin embargo, que ni siquiera sé mejor que cometer errores como ese. La verdad es que no sé nada en español a excepción de "hola", "adiós", "sí", "gracias", "grande", "poco", y "su bienvenida". Y ni siquiera sé la forma correcta de escribir "poco" en español. Yo uso un traductor electrónico. Al parecer, el traductor no reconoce la real español porque cuando me tradujo el último punto de su mensaje, no tiene sentido en absoluto. Yo no sé exactamente lo que me dijiste. Creo que es algo sobre mí no escrito el contenido tha estoy poniendo en este wiki. Eso es cierto. Todo lo que estoy tratando de hacer es crear una traducción al español del original, Inglés ImaginaWiki. Lo siento. Gracias, :Hola, soy mas Asoue1286. Soy mas difícil algo diferente. Mas soy hablando exacta español ahora? ::Intento ahora algo aún mejor. ¿Es este español correcto, o no soy todavía hasta se cierran? :::¡Wow! ¡¡Sólo traduje su mensaje otra vez usando al nuevo traductor y tuvo sentido!! ¡Voy a cambiar a todos los Españoles, cambiar el nombre, luego conseguir algunos artículos únicos aquí! If you do not know spanish... why did you start this wiki? Man, you will have a serious problem here. I can only read very very very few things you write on spanish, even with the new traslator...Eros del Fuego (Dionysos) Anyway, I will see how can I help you when I get some free time (it will be the next week, I think). Good luck!Eros del Fuego 21:40 6 oct 2008 (UTC) (((SIGHS))) Yeah, I guess you're kinda right...but I thought that the translatiors were correct (except for the French). I can't have you in your free time just fixing all of my mistakes...especially when I don't even know exactly what everything says. I've been trying to find a way to learn to be able to read and write Spanish, but all I have been finding is things that teach you how to speak spanish, or a mix of both. I created this wiki because I was looking for a good topic to create a wiki on that everyone knew about. I saw the English ImagineWiki and how it was in need of adoption, and made some edits. Ever since I helped revive The Lemony Snicket Wiki (and watched its downfall happen again), I have been looking forward to founding a chain of wiki languages that were very succesful and have a good sized community to interact with. I knew that everone had to have an imagination, even if they did speak a different language than me. I thought that this is what I could do. I found a lot of translators on the internet, and my favorite that I have been using was the Google Translate. I didn't know that they were unreliable (except a French Wikian friend of mine proved that the French was messed up). Now I'm in a sort of a mess, and am a it disappointed that I can't do this wiki-idea I have. I don't want to use your free time up just for you to fix mistakes, and it would be way to time consuming for you to translate for me...and you teaching me to read and write Spanish seems almost impossible and just as time consuming to me. What should I do now? It looks like the first traslator was doing a better work when it came to traslate from english-to-spanish. May you should use both traslators, one for writing and one for reading. What do you think?Eros del Fuego 14:29 9 oct 2008 (UTC) : Yeah, I guess that it would work...but you will still have to fix the mistakes. Fixes Okay, I just translated my signature to Spanish. Please make sure the Spanish is right and please make sure that ¡Contribuciones a ver a mi! says "See my contributions!". To edit the signature, just go here. Thanks for the help! P.S. What could we do to the logo to look better with the wiki? What would it say? :How about this image translated into Español? ::I just made you a sysop here on the wiki so you can help change anything that you need to here.